Never Ending Nightmare Book 1: Black Void
by Wikina
Summary: A young RainClan apprentice named Darkpaw is untrusted by his clan, but when his only friend is forced into exile, he follows. Now, danger is at every corner, threatning the two cats. Darkpaw's story has become a legend, starting with this first story.
1. A new Beginning

**Good evening/morning, those who chose to read **Never-ending Nightmare Book 1 : Black Void. **If you are a reader of my stories, then I must apoligise for not updating Reflected Reality. School is back on in Australia, and I'm starting Grade 7. I'm constantly busy with homework and other stuff that is happening in my life, but I** _will _**update Reflected Reality when I get a chance. **

**In the meantime, this is like a substitute story; in a much more popular category. This whole story is based off of a real roleplay a few friends and I are doing, but it doesn't follow the exact events. This chapter is entirely made up by me, yet most other ones are following the events of the roleplay. **

**Darkpaw is my character, therefore this story follows his life through until the very end. There will be many stories leading on from this one, each time adding a new main character. **

**BETTER SUMMARY OF STORY: Darkpaw has been through a lot in his life already, but when his only friend is forced into exile, he follows her into the wilderness. Many dangers and adventures await the two apprentices, including a strange she-cat named Deadpaw that was exiled from RainClan as well. An abandoned hotel, a Doberman Pinchser, and a loner Darkpaw shares a resenting past with are just a few of the events that they face. Black Void has more twists and turns then a lioness chasing a gazelle, so be warned; it will be tragic. **

**The website this takes place on is Reflected Sunset, a warrior cats Roleplay site made by yours truly. Private message me if you want the link.**

**This will be updated much more frequently then Reflected Reality. Now, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it~**

The tale of a young apprentice, a legend amongst the Clans. 

Chapter 1

The leaves rustled as a warm breeze filtered through the forest, carrying the scent of a recently killed vole. During Summer, prey was plentiful for the wildcats; especially for RainClan, whom lived on a shallow lake, their main territory revolving around a huge mass of land.

Fog Hollow was a well-known hunting ground for RainClan cats. It was a wide stretch of forest, mist always lingering throughout it. Prey scent was well-disguised here, but so was the cat's. It was an advantage nonetheless, the thick tree-trunks hiding their dark pelts easily.

In the very centre of Fog Hollow, a dark apprentice was poised over a recent kill, crimson dripping from it's muzzle. It was a tom, pelt glossy black from the light of the sun, even through the thick mist you could make out his fierce amber eyes, a cold glaze within their depths. His unsheathed claws held the dead vole in place, about to tear into the meal when the rustling of leaves caught his attention.

"Darkpaw!" A stern hiss sounded from behind him, which made the apprentice whirl around with a vicious snarl. The source of the voice was a beautiful, silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Faded grey stripes showed on her flank and face, darker black stripes on her limbs, and a scar showing proudly on her hind leg.

Darkpaw knew he was in trouble the moment he had heard the she-cat's voice. It was Oceantalon, the deputy of RainClan.

"What?" he asked irritably, managing to keep his fur flat despite his anger.

"You were about to eat!" Oceantalon hissed furiously, her tail flicking, "disobeying the warrior code! You should know better! Does the hunger of the Clan not come first?"

Growling, Darkpaw turned and grasped the vole tightly between his teeth.

The deputy kept her harsh gaze. "You have been in this clan for a moon already, we have taught you the warrior code countless times," she growled through bared fangs, "Hawkstar and I expect you to respect your warrior roots!"

"Warrior roots?!" Darkpaw hissed fiercely, dropping the vole and turning to glare at Oceantalon. "What warrior roots?! My mother and father were loners! I was not born in the Clan, neither were my parents." Giving another warning growl, the apprentice turned and dashed into the thicket.

His history was one to regret, not going through a day without a mention of it. His parents were loners, so he was born into the free world. Freedom was not worth what he had to put up with, though. Darkpaw was abused by his father whenever he had failed a hunt, and just plain ignored by his mother. When another pair of loners attacked, they left him to be killed, but despite the odds he survived the attack. Half-starved and injured, the small kit had stumbled into RainClan territory, pitied by the leader and taken in. No one in the clan trusted him beside Hawkstar, because of his loner roots, and was often abused by his own clan-members.

The tom slowed to a gentle lope as he exited Fog Hollow, the faint trace of mist swirling over his pelt. Stopping to catch a drink at a nearby stream, Darkpaw lapped at the refreshing liquid until his thirst was quenched, then continued on the journey back to Camp.

When he finally arrived at home, it was just after dusk, most of the Clan disappearing into their dens to rest for the night. Scoffing, he parted the few vines securing the Camp's entrance, stepping firmly onto the cool grass. It was a relief on his aching pads, but not of his aching mind. Inhaling, Darkpaw entered the Apprentice's den, settling onto the cold, rocky ground.

The crisp wind circulated through the small cave, ruffling the young cat's fur as he lay his head down, eyelids closing over tired amber orbs. Eventually, the sound of the air soothed him into sleep, a black void just waiting to haunt his thoughts.

* * *

The next day, RainClan was bustling with activity. Warriors and apprentices were sharing tongues under the midday sun, young kits sparring with each other under the shade of the trees. _Too crowded, _were Darkpaw's thoughts of the camp.

A Bengal apprentice raced by, chased playfully by the grey tabby she-cat Darkpaw knew as Stormpaw. The two hated each other. Darkpaw swore he saw the furious glint in Stormpaw's playful blue eyes as she glanced at him.

"Achingpaw!" she called playfully as the Bengal continued to pound off, laughing with amusement. The two apprentices soon disappeared from sight.

Darkpaw growled silently and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Prey was stocked on it like a pile of books, so high that it was bigger then Demonfall. Huffing, the young tom snatched a scrawny mouse between his teeth, before padding off to eat it alone.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Great Oak for a Clan Meeting!" The feminine voice rang out like thunder through the Camp, silencing each cat as they rushed over to sit underneath Great Oak; a massive tree with a low branch Oceantalon and Hawkstar made announcements on. The cats shared muted whispers as they stared up at the Oak in anticipation.

Moaning, Darkpaw heaved himself to his paws and left the small morsel of mouse just lying there, waiting to be snatched up by another apprentice. He padded over to Great Oak, settling among the crowd of cats with discomfort.

After a few heartbeats, a large, long furred grey tabby tom appeared on the branch, his fur blowing madly with the wind. His emerald green eyes gazed intensely down on RainClan.

Oceantalon nodded to Hawkstar, the tom, and slipped past him on the branch, taking her position on a slightly lower one.

"Cats of RainClan," Hawkstar's deep voice boomed through the Camp, causing Darkpaw's whiskers to quiver slightly. He had never been at a Clan meeting before. "Many of our dear apprentices are still without mentors, which needs to be fixed immediately. ShadeClan is closing in on our borders, and Petalstar is making sure her cats are strong and healthy. It is now time that a few of our apprentices will meet their new mentors."

Darkpaw flicked his tail so it was curling over his paws, boredly watching the ceremony continue.

"Achingpaw, Stormpaw, Cascadingpaw, and Darkpaw, step forward." Hawkstar gazed upon the first three apprentices as they stepped forward, their chests puffed out proudly.

Darkpaw, confused, rose to his paws and stepped out with his three denmates, ears pricked cautiously.

"Achingpaw," The leader addressed the Bengal tom with pride, gaze warm, "it is time your mentor is found. Flickershadow, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Achingpaw. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of intelligence and agility. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

A dark grey tom stepped forward, his blue eyes swirling with nothing but pride. He moved forward and touched noses with Achingpaw, before escorting his new apprentice to sit down.

"Stormpaw," Hawkstar next moved onto the young she-cat, her eyes glistening with enthusiasm, "you, like Achingpaw, must have a mentor before becoming a full-fledged warrior. Bramblethorn, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Stormpaw. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of wisdom and courage. I'm sure you will pass all you know onto this apprentice."

A light brown tabby padded over to Stormpaw, touching noses gently with the young she-cat. He then led her over to Achingpaw and Flickershadow.

"Oceantalon, it is time you took on your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Cascadingpaw," Hawkstar watched his deputy leap down onto solid ground, getting ready to touch noses with Cascadingpaw, a fluffy calico with golden eyes. "You have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and stealth. I know you will pass all you know onto this apprentice."

Oceantalon and Cascadingpaw touched noses tenderly. Now it was Darkpaw's turn. Watching with anxiety as the two she-cat's walked away, his gaze whipped to Hawkstar. Who would be his mentor?

"Darkpaw," the leader of RainClan began, his voice deep and authorized, "you have only recently joined the Clan. You are strong and wise, but you require a mentor to complete your training. I will be your mentor."

Disapproving whispers echoed throughout the gathered cats. Hawkstar quickly silenced them with a flick of his tail as he touched noses with a bitter Darkpaw.

The black apprentice was frozen stiff after that, not even hearing Hawkstar dismiss the Clan as he returned to the top of Great Oak.

---------

Later that day, the newly assigned mentors and apprentices wandered in and out of Camp, going on numerous training sessions. Darkpaw smirked smugly as Stormpaw trotted past with Bramblethorn. The younger she-cat returned the smirk with a fierce glare, disappearing into the undergrowth.

The black apprentice rose to his paws, pleased at the fact he now had something to brag about; the Clan leader being his mentor. He leapt down from the rock he had been perched on, ears swivelling around the bustling Camp.

"Darkpaw!" He whirled around to see Hawkstar trotting towards him, head held high in authority.

"Hawkstar," Darkpaw murmured, dipping his head in resentful respect.

"It is time you learned how to fish," Hawkstar mewed smoothly, gesturing to the Camp entrance, "meet me at Haikin River."

"Haikin River?" His apprentice looked up absent mindedly, though his gaze was confused. "Isn't that FlameClan's hunting ground?"

Hawkstar shook his head, beginning to pad off. "Not exactly. We are allowed to hunt South of the River, they get the North."

Darkpaw screwed up his face as RainClan's leader faded into the background of the thicket. "Whatever," he muttered, slowly trotting to the exit of the Camp.

Before, he had been enthralled at the idea of his first training session, but now it didn't seem like the right word to describe his feelings. Anxious, maybe.

As he picked up his pace to a sprint, Darkpaw let his thoughts dance with the mist of Fog Hollow. He skidded to a stop beside a tree stump, regaining his breath. Lifting his head, the tom inhaled the scents of the forest, expecting the sweet aroma of mice to fill his nostrils; but no scent came at all, just the scent of garlic.

Something was dangerously wrong.

Darkpaw growled lowly, the fur along his spine bristling subconsciously. His ears pinned against his skull, he instinctively lowered to crouch against the ground, the fur of his belly touching the dirt. Twigs cracked on all sides of the mist, which made the RainClan apprentice shiver. Whatever it was knew the young cat was no match for it, he wouldn't escape it's grasp in a chase either.

After what seemed like decades, right in front of Darkpaw's glistening amber eyes, a crimson figure slowly appeared out of the fog. It's brown eyes fiercely burned into his, it's bushy tail flicking with anticipation. It's black paws took a mouse-length step forward, a dangerous growl rumbling from the depths of it's throat.

A fox.

* * *

**This chapter, to me, was a complete and utter failure. I had only begun to write it last night, and had to hurry to finish it earlier this morning. Also, terribly sorry for no page describing each cat that will be in the story, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading. Critisizm is welcome, but please no flamers. R&R ^_^**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.**


	2. Attack, Treatment, and Stealing

**Good day, readers. ^_^ I am quite pleased with myself, as I have added Chapter 2 much sooner then I thought. 3 hours after I added Chapter 1. =3**

**Anywho, this chapter is called Attack, Treatment, and Stealing. The main events of the chapter are in the chapter's title itself. Quick breifing: Darkpaw and company attack the fox. The injured are treated by Sunlight. Darkpaw steals food from a rival Clan with a well-thought plan. **

**I am also pleased at the describing words I used in this chapter. It is also, I think, longer then Chapter 1, and has exciting events. Many characters are introduced here, but none are joining Darkpaw in the main character category. The other main character of Black Void is coming in the next chapter. Enjoy~ **

Chapter 2

The crisp air and the presence of an enemy made Darkpaw shiver uncomfortably, taking a step back in attempt to hide behind the tree-stump; even though he knew it was hopeless. The tom's claws slowly unsheathed, fangs baring in a silent, desperate warning for the fox to back off. It was no use. The canine simply proceeded, a mocking glint in it's dark orbs.

He couldn't take it any longer. The black tom raced out from behind the stump, turning on his paws and leaping at the fox. He had misjudged it's agility. The canine whipped it's muzzle to the side, fangs scraping over Darkpaw's cheek. He yowled in surprise, crashing into the dirt with immense force. Blood trickled from a cut just under his eye, staining the leaf-littered ground scarlet. Snarling, Darkpaw slowly rose to his paws, stunned from the impact. His head throbbed, making him blink every few seconds to try clear his mind. After a few heartbeats, the RainClan apprentice was on all fours, head turning to glance over his shoulder. The fox was charging.

Cursing, Darkpaw leapt to the side, pleased with himself to find that his opponent had tripped. Before he could do anything more, two figures raced out from the undergrowth. Frightening battle-cries filled Fog Hollow, the screeches mixing with the mist. Seconds later, three other forms joined the first two, snarling and screeching at the fox.

The black apprentice groaned when he realised who had come to his aid. Hawkstar, Oceantalon, Achingpaw, Cascadingpaw, and Stormpaw. _Great._

Oceantalon was the first to attack. She rushed forward on agile paws, looking like a ghost silhouetted against the misty air. Leaping into the sky, she landed squarely on the fox's head, claws sinking into it's cheeks.

The canine yelped, throwing it's head back and forcing Oceantalon to fly off. It then snarled madly, running towards the three apprentices and snapping at them. With a mighty bite, it managed to grasp Achingpaw's back in his jaws, shaking the young tom like a rag doll.

"Achingpaw!" Stormpaw screeched desperately, ramming into the fox's chest. It stumbled back at the impact, dropping the Bengal apprentice instantly.

Before it could proceed onto any more attacks, three more cats pounced out of their perches in the trees, clawing madly at the large canine.

Darkpaw lunged forward, his claws striking it's muzzle as it attempted to grab the unmoving Achingpaw once again. It yelped and retreated into the bushes, a blood trail following it's movements.

He glanced at the three new cats, recognizing their scent and appearance instantly. One was a dark brown she-cat with soul-seeking green eyes; Willowbark. Another was Adderpaw, a brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. The last was Sunlight, a ginger she-cat with green eyes that served as RainClan's medicine cat.

"Thank-you," Oceantalon breathed to the three cats, quickly turning her attention to Achingpaw. He was on his belly and not moving.

Hunched over his form was Stormpaw, her eyes dulling with depression and sadness. "Achingpaw!" she mewed softly.

Darkpaw's ears flicked back to rest against his head, gaze drifting to stare at the ground aimlessly. If Achingpaw was dead, it was his fault.

Sunlight quickly trotted to the spotted tom's side, bending down and examining him gravely. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she straightened herself to stand, "he's okay, just unconscious."

Hawkstar nodded, gently lifting Achingpaw up onto Willowbark's back. "Take him back to Camp, but be on the lookout for that fox," he instructed, watching as the brown warrior nodded and padded away. "Sunlight, Adderpaw, how did you find us?" he asked, his voice slightly dumbstruck.

"We were hunting sparrows," Adderpaw replied tonelessly, her gaze harsh. Darkpaw knew her as the girl with the attitude.

Hawkstar simply nodded, beckoning the cats to follow him back to camp with a flick of his tail. Everyone followed with hushed whispers, everyone except Darkpaw and Stormpaw.

"If it weren't for you, Achingpaw would be okay!" the blue-grey apprentice hissed, her fur bristling.

Darkpaw returned the growl, his deep. She had no right to be talking to him like this, especially when he was two moons older. "Oh, go cry me a river," he snapped harshly, before turning to rush after the Clan.

-------------------

By the time the group of cats had arrived back at Camp, things were quiet. Warriors and elders were murmuring quietly with each other, talking about the fox attack. Apprentices were scatted in small groups, concerned for their fellow denmate, while queens and kits were hushed into the Nursery.

The group spread out and wandered over to their age groups, joining in on the conversation. Only Darkpaw, Sunlight, and Hawkstar remained.

"Sunlight," Hawkstar meowed, flicking his ears, "take Darkpaw to your den and treat his scratch. Willowbark should be waiting in there with Achingpaw."

Darkpaw had completely forgotten about the scratch under his eye. It had stopped bleeding, but started aching once his mind wandered to think about it.

The Medicine Cat nodded and trotted off to her den, Darkpaw reluctantly following after her. They quickly reached the small cave, the smooth rock floor instantly soothing their pads.

"Alright, go wait over there," Sunlight flicked her tail to the wall of the cave, then padded deeper inside to search for the right herbs, and to find Achingpaw and Willowbark.

Darkpaw slid into a sitting position against the rock wall, inhaling. _This cave has odd scents… the herbs must really stink. _

A few heartbeats later, Sunlight returned with a tangle of cobwebs hanging from her jaws. Willowbark was beside her. The brown warrior gave a brief nod to Darkpaw, before disappearing outside. Sunlight placed the cobwebs beside the dark apprentice, then grasped a small, yellow flower in-between her teeth. She lifted her head beside Darkpaw's wound, touching the flower to his cheek and rubbing it over the scratch.

The tom winced, pulling away quickly. "What is that?" he asked, stealing a glance at the flower.

"Marigold," Sunlight replied, rubbing it on the wound again; this time Darkpaw reluctantly stayed still for the treatment. The she-cat then placed the flower on the ground, the sticky cobwebs dangling as she lifted her head back up. She coated the wound with a few cobwebs, leaving the remains next to marigold flower. "There," Sunlight purred, "go off and play."

_Play? _Darkpaw thought, screwing up his face. _Not likely. _Shaking his head, he trotted out into the day, shaking his glossy black pelt.

Stormpaw raced over, her eyes worried. "Did you see Achingpaw? How is he?" she mewed hurridly.

"No, I didn't see your precious friend," Darkpaw hissed, turning away from the younger female.

He heard Stormpaw mutter something harshly, then the sound of her pawsteps stalking away.

* * *

Three weeks later, Achingpaw was out of the Medicine Cat's den and chatting with the other apprentices freely. Sunlight had said he had sprained his back, and needed quite a long time to heal. A large leaf was strapped across his back, and he was advised to rest almost the whole day. Darkpaw had advanced in training, and the scratch under his cheek had disappeared. He was now one of the strongest apprentices in the Clan.

Cloverpaw, a young apprentice that had just been assigned Foxclaw, Sunlight's father, as his mentor, bounded over to Darkpaw. The young tom's white fur ruffled in the wind, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Hi, Darkpaw!" he chirped.

Darkpaw looked disbelievingly at the younger apprentice, his amber eyes sparked with amusement. "Uh… hi?" he muttered, turning to walk off.

"Aw! Don't go!" Cloverpaw pouted. Darkpaw merely ignored the green-eyed tom, disappearing into the undergrowth.

The black male made his way out of RainClan territory, ears pricked cautiously. There was a large stretch of land between each Clan's territory, which made it open for a cat of any Clan to wander through. By midday, he had come to the South of Haikin River, staring intently into it's depths as fish swam by in small groups. The tempting scent of fresh-kill suddenly wafted through the air, carrying the scent of three FlameClan cats. Darkpaw's whiskers quivered at the scent, his tongue sweeping over his muzzle.

Crouching low to the ground, the tom stalked forward, finally hiding behind a bush as three cats came into view. Two were only tiny. _Kits, _Darkpaw guessed, head flat against the ground. They looked alike, so he quickly added to that thought with the word 'siblings'. The larger cat looked like a warrior, his calico form perched on the bank of the river as he readied himself to catch a fish. Darkpaw realised that a small pile of fish lay directly behind the FlameClan warrior. He wanted some of those fish.

Turning his gaze to the right, a small puddle of mud lay, it's depths murky and uninviting. Cringing, Darkpaw quietly entered the puddle, rolling around in it to make sure his whole body was covered. Mud disguised scents. After he was sure his black pelt was transformed into a mucky brown one, he stalked back onto the grass. This way, he could sneak up behind the warrior and grab a few fish in his jaws. If the warrior noticed and spun around to face him, Darkpaw could easily ram it into the river, then run off without his scent or appearance being recognized.

Silently, Darkpaw stalked forward, the wind ruffling his muddy pelt. He crept around the tumbling kits, ears pinned against his skull as not to alert the youngsters. Sooner then first thought, the tom was right behind the warrior, staring intently at the tempting pile of fish. He was about to grab a few when something flopped onto his head. Darkpaw yowled in surprise, regretting it as he realised the mistake he had made. The calico FlameClan warrior whirled around angrily, watching the young apprentice shake the fish off of his head. Just before it could strike, Darkpaw regained his fierce composure and lashed out with his claws, striking the warrior straight across the muzzle. It mewed in surprise, falling backwards into the river.

The RainClan tom grasped three fish in his jaws, before taking off, racing past the startled kits.

"Hey, come back here!" The FlameClan warrior screeched, pulling himself out of the river.

Darkpaw was long gone by the time the calico could comprehend what the situation was.

* * *

**Darkypaw now has food. =3 Where could he be going now? Pffft, I suck at after-chapter explanation. The FlameClan tom is named Wildstorm, he will be appearing a few times throughout the story. So will the two kits. One of them is roleplayed by yours truly, the other by a good friend. Their names are Whisperkit and Eaglekit. The next chapter is titled 'ShadeClan and the apprentice'. I also suck at titling chapters.**

**_Quick briefing of 'ShadeClan and the apprentice': _Darkpaw has come to rest at a creek. Two ShadeClan apprentices come to challenge him after hearing rumours from him of their leader. After the fight, a strange RainClan apprentice turns up; one that will change Darkpaw's life forever.**

**That's all, readers. R&R. ^_^ Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow or later tonight.**


	3. ShadeClan and the Apprentice

**Gah, sorry for not updating recently. I had some trouble with acessing the computer.**

**Anyway, Chapter 3 is finally here! It's actually quite confusing, but it follows the exact events of the roleplay. So... meh, enjoy. **

_**Quick briefing for this chapter: **_Darkpaw has come to rest at a creek. Two ShadeClan apprentices come to challenge him after hearing rumours from him of their leader. After the fight, a strange RainClan apprentice turns up; one that will change Darkpaw's life forever.

Warriors - Never-ending Nightmare

Chapter 3

The sound of gently trickling water was clear in Darkpaw's ears as his paws pounded over the grass. It was now moonhigh, his luminous amber eyes the only thing any passer-by could see of him. The fish's tails flopped against his jaws, but he merely ignored it.

The tom came to rest at a creek, regaining his breath from the long journey. He placed the fish at his paws, ears swivelling in all directions cautiously. The creek was another thing all Clans were open to rest at, so Darkpaw needed to be on full alert. So far, everything seemed quiet. He bent down at the bank and lapped up the cool water, a refreshing trait after the long run.

The rustling of ferns on the other side of the creek caught his attention. Darkpaw's head snapped up, a warning growl echoing through his throat. Two young cats slowly emerged from the bushes on the other side, sniffing around curiously. One was eight moons old, the other only seven. The oldest was a grey tabby, her tail tipped black, emerald eyes flashing with warning as she saw Darkpaw's figure. The other was pure white, her blue eyes glistening with worry.

"Hey, are you Darkpaw?" the eldest called, her head raised in authority.

Darkpaw growled, his pelt starting to bristle. "What's it to you?"

A cruel smirk crossed her lips, before she opened her mouth to speak, "I am Tundrapaw from ShadeClan. This," she pointed her muzzle at the younger one, "is Moonpaw. We have come here to fight the one called Darkpaw."

The black apprentice flicked his ears curiously, why were they here to fight him? Tundrapaw answered his question as if she read his mind. "We have heard about you from Petalstar. I and Moonpaw have decided to fight you to prove how strong we are to ShadeClan. A fight to the death."

Darkpaw looked on disbelievingly. "Right," he mused, eyebrow raising.

"Come on, or are you scared?" Tundrapaw taunted, her claws glinting silver amongst the darkness.

The tom's claws slid out, his back arching. This she-cat had pushed his limit. Snarling, he pelted forward, a black form silhouetted like a ghost against the moon. He propelled on strong hind legs once he reached the bank of the creek, soaring over it like it was simply a log. Tundrapaw was unprepared for the attack, forced to the ground as Darkpaw skidded to a stop and rammed into her shoulder. He dug his fangs into the she-cat's shoulder until he felt blood seeping over his fangs.

"Get off of her!" Moonpaw screeched, engaging the fight by clamping her jaws shut on Darkpaw's scruff. The next few heartbeats were all a blur as Tundrapaw squirmed free of her opponent's grip, Moonpaw and Darkpaw tumbling over the dirt covered Earth as both clawed wildly at each other. The white ShadeClan apprentice scored a few mild slashes at Darkpaw's flank, while the tom returned the aggression with his claws ripping into her chest.

Moonpaw's grip on him loosened as Darkpaw lifted his head up and clamped his jaws tightly around the she-cat's neck. A few seconds of silence passed as his claws dug deeper into her chest, blood running freely over his claws. Then, the cat he was fighting became limp, a dead weight in his strong jaws.

Withdrawing, Darkpaw let still form fall to the ground, a small cloud of dirt briefly covering her white pelt. Dead. The fight had been incredibly quick, and it felt to the black tom that it was more of a play-fight. It was clearly obvious that Moonpaw had rarely, if never, been out for a training session, and therefore was a sitting duck in a fight. Darkpaw froze on the spot, his amber eyes locked on the glazed, lifeless blue ones of Moonpaw's. He had just killed another cat. A strange feeling of pride rushed through his adrenalin-pumped veins. It was as if a new, even darker side of the young cat had awakened, almost that his victory in the fight was pleasing. With a sickening feeling, Darkpaw realised that he actually found death _pleasing. _But then again, why should he care? He hated everyone, and couldn't care less if the Clans suddenly went into an all-out war. Any traces of doubt or lingering guilt he felt vanished. It wasn't exactly his fault that the cat had died, as she provoked the fight in the first place. At that, Darkpaw breathed a deep sigh, only remembering Tundrapaw when a loud, enraged snarl tore out from behind him.

"You killed her!" the voice hissed. Darkpaw spun around to see a clawed paw directly in front of his face. Having no time to avoid the attack, he was sent stumbling backwards, a burning sensation spread over his muzzle. "You will pay for that!"

Darkpaw quickly regained his footing, biting back a yowl of pain. A scarlet line of blood trickled across the front of his muzzle, the colour staining most of his pelt. Snarling, the tom side-stepped as Tundrapaw lunged again, this time flailing helplessly in the dirt as she hit it with her head, momentarily becoming dazed. Taking the time to deliver an attack of his own, the RainClan apprentice leapt onto the struggling tabby's back, his ivory claws digging deeply into her shoulder blades.

Tundrapaw screeched in agony as Darkpaw ripped his fangs into the back of her neck, rendering her immobile under his weight. "You bastard!" she hissed, vainly lashing out with her front claws, "you killed her!"

Darkpaw's grip hardened as Tundrapaw continued to accuse him of starting the fight. "_You _started it!" he spat back, his fangs breaking through the flesh and finally reaching the throat. "For your own selfish desires to be well-known for strength!"

The body beneath him faltered, keeping still for a few heartbeats, then giving a violent jerk as the last breath escaped the she-cat's body. Darkpaw slowly stepped off the dead she-cat, panting raggedly.

Two ShadeClan apprentices had died at his claws, but no matter how much he'd enjoy gloating about his victory; Darkpaw knew that if he went into the ShadeClan camp to tell them that, he wouldn't stand a chance against all the warriors. Struggling to come to terms of what had just happened, the tom slowly began to limp back over to the river, concentrating on placing one paw in front of the other as to not fall. His thoughts wandered as to why the apprentices would risk their lives to kill him. Why had they done it? Darkpaw wasn't completely satisfied with the answer they had given, but maybe it was true. It probably _was _true, though his mind couldn't comprehend such a simple answer.

Sighing, he came to a stop at the edge of the river, looking into it's depths with dimly lit amber eyes. His glossy black form no longer blended in with the shadows, it only stood out as a crimson-splotched mess. Darkpaw bent down to lick at the cool water, hoping it would clear his mind.

A low growl on the other side of the river made his head snap up, all his features set on aggression. _Not another fight? _he thought somewhat desperately, knowing he was no match for a skilled fighter in this state.

It was another she-cat, roughly his age, crouched at the bank, her tail moving back and forth dangerously. Her pelt was a strange array of different colours, mostly white, while cream and black were splashed across it. Unlike Darkpaw's fur, which was thin and stream-line, her fur was long, billowing as the gentle wind twined through the long strands. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, stunningly shining through the darkness. Darkpaw was about to attack when the familiar scent of RainClan hit his scent glands, reluctantly forcing his fur to lie flat.

The she-cat seemed to notice the similarity too, as she straightened into a standing position, her ears pricked forward. "Who are you?" she demanded. Darkpaw almost coiled back at her tone; it was confident and strong, but chilling enough to send a cat into submission. Darkpaw, however, had come past a lot of cats like this, and didn't even flinch at her rough voice.

He returned her gaze with a glare. "I could ask you the same thing," he growled, following suit and rising into a standing position.

"Don't toy with me," the she-cat snapped, "and I have no intention on revealing my name."

Darkpaw grunted irritably, his tail lashing. "Why?" he demanded, "we're in the same Clan."

"It's more of why I was named it," the long-furred she-cat was obviously not going to reveal her identity, so Darkpaw escalated.

"If you _must _know," the blood-stained tom began, "my name is Darkpaw."

If the strange female was interested, she wasn't showing it, "_Dark_paw, eh? How'd you get that name?" she asked mildly, her tone expressionless.

"Why should I share information with a cat who won't even tell me her name?" Darkpaw hissed suspiciously.

The female growled irritably, flicking the tip of her tail dismissively. "Whatever…" she muttered.

The two continued to drink silently at the creek, occasionally glancing at each other. Darkpaw was interested in the she-cat, as she was openly aggressive like he was, not trying to make friends instantly. Eventually, the black tom waded through the gently trickling water on to the other bank, pulling himself up with exhausted paws. The energy he had used for the fight, and the energy he had used to make smart-alic comebacks at the she-cat, had drained out of him. Every time his paws hit the Earth, it would feel as if he would crumble into tiny pieces of rubble. Despite the discomfort, he kept a confident stride.

Once again, they both continued to ignore each other. After what seemed like decades, the she-cat finally spoke. "Alright, I'll tell you, the silence is killing me." Darkpaw was pleased that she had relented so easily, but had a feeling it wasn't only because of the silence. "My name is Lostpaw."

"Lostpaw?" Darkpaw echoed, his tail flicking, "how is that bad?"

"I was named Lostpaw because my parents neglected me and my brother, Honorpaw," Lostpaw hissed, "when we were still kits, rouges attacked and killed him when he tried to protect me." Her voice was unwavering, pain clear in her eyes.

"So?" Darkpaw asked emotionally, "that's nothing compared to my past. My parents were neglectful, and I only had two brothers. Desirestar, yes, _star, _leader of EarthClan. And Sabreclaw, whom I have no idea where the hell he is, but apparently leading a successful life. We were all separated when rouges attacked, my parents leaving us all for dead. Somehow I escaped and, well, yeah, I'm in RainClan." Darkpaw's voice was malicious, as if loathing his choice to join a Clan. It was also directed at Lostpaw, for her bringing up such a dreaded memory that would of lain peacefully in his soul, never being brought back to the surface unless someone questioned him of it.

Lostpaw was clearly losing her temper, her fur bristling with immense aggravation. "At least you weren't covered in your brother's life-blood!" she hissed. Darkpaw only sneered, not in the mood for any sympathy. That was a big mistake.

A snarl escaping her jaws, Lostpaw lashed forward with her claws, Darkpaw having to bunny-hop to the side to avoid a slash across his head. The she-cat's strong claws passed within millilitres from Darkpaw's whiskers, so close he actually felt the air rushing past.

With dread, the tom realised that he had angered an obviously violent young cat with no mercy. And from that moment on, the rest of his life would change drastically. Just a small hearbeat when Lostpaw lashed out with her claws, the two, as impossible as it seemed, bonded. They both shared resentful pasts, and they had almost the exact same personality; headstrong, not hesitant to fight, and stubborn.

His life would never be the same again.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The end is a bit confusing, but you'll have to deal with it. ShadeClan won't be pleased with the death of Tundrapaw and Moonpaw. **

_Next Chapter Breifing: _Lostpaw and Darkpaw, despite the odds, make ammends. Cloverpaw then comes to the creek with vile intentions which only escelates into darker mysteries for our black tom.

**Hmm... I find this chapter a fail. Meh. Anyway, R&R, the next chapter will be up within the week.**


End file.
